More than anyone
by lozzyluvscats
Summary: Lucas and Haley are married, set in the future. Nathan and Haley were never together, but are really good friends.
1. Chapter 1

**_More than anyone_**

Lucas and Haley are married, set in the future. Nathan and Haley were never together, but are really good friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Haley looked on with tears in her eyes. There was her Luke, lying in that hospital bed, not moving.

_He will wake up. He has to,_ she prayed.

Luke was in a coma, and it was unknown when he would wake up but the doctors believed that it would be soon.

_But how soon is soon?" _Haley wondered.

Nathan had several cuts and bruises but otherwise he was fine. Everyone was taking turns coming in to see Lucas and talking to him, and of course Haley was with him as much as she was able.

Emma, the nurse came in to check on Lucas.

"Haley, you must be exhausted, are you sure you don't want to go home?" she asked kindly.

"I can't leave him" she replied, holding onto Lucas' hand as if letting go might mean losing him forever.

"I promise you if he wakes up we'll call you straight away. You need to take care of yourself."

Haley sighed. "I suppose I could go for a little while, his other friends and family will want to see him anyway."

Haley rubbed her eyes, and stood up. She really was exhausted, but eating and sleeping weren't a priority right now; Lucas was.

As she left Lucas' room, she met Nathan and Peyton entering the hospital. Peyton hugged her best friend and as soon as she let go, Nathan did the same.

"How are you?" Peyton asked.

"Bearing up. I'm heading home now."

"Good, you could do with the rest."

"Why don't I drive you home?" Nathan offered.

"But you only just got here"

"Luke will still have Peyton for company until I get back and I'll be happy to take you."

"Thank you," Haley said gratefully.

"Come on" Nathan led Haley to his car and dropped her home.

A few days later, Nathan entered Lucas' room to find Haley talking to him.

"I can come back later" he offered.

"Oh no, it'll be nice to talk to someone who talks back."

Nathan laughed. "Good to see your sense of humour is returning."

Haley smiled, but Nathan noticed it wasn't a true smile, and he saw the pain in Haley's eyes. He recognised it as the same fear in all their eyes. Fear that Lucas wouldn't be all right, that he wouldn't wake up, but no one would admit it, because no one wanted to admit that it was a possibility.

Haley rested her elbows on the bed and held her head in her hands.

Nathan put his hand on her back, and knelt next to her.

"Go home, rest, and take care of yourself. Luke'll kick my ass if he wakes up and finds out I haven't been taking care of you."

Haley laughed and hugged Nathan. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, both knowing they were comforting the other, until Haley pulled back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"I'm pregnant." Haley smiled a real smile for the first time in days.

"Oh my god, that's brilliant!" Nathan hugged her again, and grinned.

"I had to tell someone, but don't tell anyone else. I'm hoping Luke will be the next one to know."

"Sure thing."

"I'm gonna go home now, I'll see you later."

"See ya!"

_Come on Luke. Now Haley needs you more than ever. We all need you. Wake up man._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

Emma caught Haley on the way out.

"Hi"

"Hi Emma"

Emma put her hand on Haley's shoulder, "You know Lucas' brain activity picks up whenever you guys talk to him. Keep at it, it's working, he'll soon wake up."

"Thanks"

Emma smiled and walked on. Unbeknownst, she had given Haley an idea.

Brooke, Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Haley all sat spread around Lucas' hospital room, talking and joking. Haley figured that all of them together might just bring Lucas out of his coma. The other four had agreed it was a good idea.

"I so did not mean it like that!" Jake put up his hands defensively.

"Oh you're for it now!" Peyton smiled playfully. And with that all three girls stood up and made for Jake.

"Aaaah, Nathan, I'd appreciate a little help."

Nathan whistled, "Against those three? No way man – you're on your own!"

The five ended up laughing like old times, something they all sorely needed.

_My head hurts – uggh. Is that Haley's voice? And that was Peyton and Jake I'm sure of it._

"Hey" Lucas said groggily as he opened his eyelids.

"Luke!" Came the squeal of about five people.

Brooke opened the door and told a nearby doctor that Lucas was awake. The doctor came and checked him out.

"This all looks good. You should be out within a couple of days."

The gang filled Lucas in about the past week, and after hugging him and chatting non – stop they left Haley and Lucas alone.

"I'll call Karen" Peyton offered.

"Thanks" Haley hugged them all and said goodbye.

She sat down and took Lucas' hand.

"I've missed you." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Hales. You know I'll never leave you."

He leant up and kissed her, and they spent the rest of the day talking, and just being with each other.

"You should go home Hales. You look exhausted." Luke said, concern evident in his voice.

"Mr Scott, you better not be trying to get rid of me," Haley smiled.

"Would I?" Lucas grinned back. They shared a long, loving kiss. Haley walked to the door and opened it, but before she walked through she turned around.

"You better get better soon, 'cause when you get out of hospital, I've got a surprise for you."

Two days later, Haley was leading Lucas through the front door of their house. Lucas flopped down on the couch.

'Are you sure you don't need anything?' Haley asked concernedly.

'I'm fine, stop fussing Hales. Just come and sit here with me.'

Haley happily obliged and snuggled into Lucas.

'I missed you so much.'

Lucas kissed the top of Haley's head and sighed contentedly, pulling her closer. Both could stay like that forever, in each other's arms.

'So where's my surprise?' Lucas suddenly announced grinning.

Haley chuckled. 'I wondered when that was going to come up.'

'You got me intrigued Mrs Scott,' Lucas quipped.

Haley reluctantly pulled out of Lucas' embrace and stood up. She pulled Lucas up next to her, and leaned in really close so that their faces were inches apart from each other. Haley's warm breath was sending tingles down Lucas' spine.

'It's in here,' Haley announced, a little shyly, and with that she took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. She chewed her bottom lip awaiting his reaction.

Lucas looked a little confused for a couple of seconds but then his eyes went wide as he realised what she meant.

A huge grin crept onto his face. 'You're pregnant?'

'Yeah.' Haley nodded, reciprocating his smile.

Lucas abruptly swept Haley off her feet and swung her round. Haley squealed.

He finally gently released her.

'I love you Hales.'

'I love you too Luke.'

With that, he brushed his lips against hers, capturing her mouth in a kiss, which became deeper, more passionate. They eventually stopped as the need for air became urgent.

Lucas lay on the couch and pulled Haley on top of him. He stroked her cheek and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She put her arms round his neck and held him tightly. He reciprocated the action by putting his arms around her waist. They remained like that for the rest of the evening.


End file.
